


We Weren't Going to Get Each Other Gifts

by flannery_culp



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gift Giving, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannery_culp/pseuds/flannery_culp
Summary: A quick little Emrey fic for Valentine's Day





	We Weren't Going to Get Each Other Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry that I haven't updated my WIP in ages—I want to get it right and so far nothing has been working out. I'll get back to it eventually, but here's something small in the meantime.

"Hey," Emma said, opening the door. She bit her lip, trying to reel in the smile before Audrey gave her shit about her goofy grin.

"Hey," Audrey said. She had a much better poker face than Emma did, but Emma could still see it. "Is your mom home?"

"She's out having what I must assume is a somewhat awkward third date," Emma said. "So we've got the house to ourselves for awhile."

Audrey looked relieved. "No offense to your mom or anything, but it's going to be nice not to be worrying about blowing out cover."

"It is," Emma said, taking a seat on the couch. "I was starting to worry that you wouldn't get here before she came back."

"I know," Audrey said. She tossed her bag on the floor and took a seat next to Emma. "It just took forever to sneak away from Noah. You know how many questions he asks, you can never just say 'I'm leaving' and head out."

She settled in next to Emma and took her hand, brushing her thumb along the curve of Emma's palm.

"I wish we didn't have to sneak around," Emma said, leaning her head on Audrey's shoulder.

"I know," Audrey said. "But it's easier this way." She swallowed. "Safer." Audrey could feel Emma nod. "But, hey, I made it. And I have something for you."

"Audrey," Emma said. "I thought we said we weren't going to get each other gifts."

"I know, I know," Audrey said. "But it's not a big deal, really." She crossed her ankle over Emma's to anchor her as she leaned over to grab her bag, slightly further than was easy but she couldn't let her body leave Emma's entirely. She rooted around inside and pulled out an envelope, wrapped with a red ribbon. "Here," she said. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Slowly, Emma undid the ribbon and opened the envelope. Inside was a black and white photo of her sitting on the edge of a pool, her feet dangling in the water and a big smile on her face. It wasn't her usual photo smile, either—it was the kind of smile that she only really had when Audrey was around.

"It's a still from the video I was filming at Brooke's party," Audrey said. "We were just sitting by the pool and talking, before all of the drama happened. I feel like that was the moment we really reconnected, so I thought it would be nice to memorialize it."

"Audrey," Emma said, staring at the photograph.

Audrey's heart sank. "You don't like it, do you?" she asked. "I knew it was stupid to give you a picture of yourself. Let's just... forget I did this."

"No," Emma said, turning to look at her. There were tears clinging to the corners of her eyes, refusing to leave them. "It's so sweet and I just... no one has ever given me something like this."

"So you don't hate it?" Audrey asked.

"Of course not," Emma said. "I love it." She kissed Audrey, and for a moment she really did wish that they didn't have to sneak around like this. She wished that she could do this in public; show the world that after everything she and Audrey had been through, they had found each other. But Audrey was right that it was safer this way. They could never be sure that the danger was over, and the less people knew about them, the less likely they were to lose each other.

Someday they wouldn't have to hide. But until then, at least they could steal moments like this.

"I have something for you, too," Emma said. "Hold on one second." She ran up to her bedroom, reached into her desk drawer, and pulled out a small plastic horse. It was something that she had been saving for a long time, and she hadn't been sure that she was going to give it to her at all. But this moment felt right. She ran back down and gave it to Audrey. "Sorry it isn't wrapped."

Audrey turned the horse over in her hands. "Is this..."

"The one that you always had with when you came over," Emma said. Every week after their riding lesson Audrey would come over to Emma's house, and they would play with her horses. Emma's collection was huge, but Audrey always chose the same one: a dapple gray. Even when they got too old to play with the horses they still took them out, using them as something to keep their hands busy while they talked. Eventually, the riding lessons stopped. Audrey stopped coming over, and the horses were put away. It had been years since she had even thought about them. But when Emma got home that night after their first kiss, Emma had taken them back out again. She had needed something to keep her hands busy while she tried to figure out what had just happened.

"I love it," Audrey said. "I love—"

She caught herself before she said it, but the implication hung in the air. It was early to be saying something like that, and they both knew it. But with everything that had happened to them, they weren't exactly working on a typical relationship schedule.

Emma smiled, taking Audrey's free hand.

"I love you, too."


End file.
